


I Met Someone on the Train

by spookyscaryiwachan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: First Person, I didn't know what to rate it, M/M, No Dialogue, Tried To Write Fluff, but it's not about the smut, really bad small smut, so i didn't, solangelo, tried to write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: In which Will meets someone on the train.





	I Met Someone on the Train

**Author's Note:**

> I love Solangelo and I really wanted to write something about my OTP. If you do end up reading this, I hope you enjoy

***

 

I met someone on the train. I know, I know, I know exactly what you're thinking. You shouldn't trust people on trains. I get that, I really do. Some people say they're creeps, others say they are freaks, and I think they are just people on their way to God knows where that I would rather not talk to, because they are strangers with an unknown history. But I couldn't help it, and if I could, I wouldn't have fallen like I did. His smile was just so cute, and his hair was so pretty, and his eyes were so interesting. His clothes were so opposite to mine, and when I first saw him, I just pictured him by my side, maybe in some different, colourful clothing, leaning against my arm, with his small smile and glistening eyes, laughing with disbelief, whilst I glanced at him sheepishly because I had just told him a really embarrassing story. And afterwards, I thought that was a weird thing to imagine, although at the same time, my mind was creating a further future of us. A part two of the dream. And then he looked at me, and looked back to the floor, as that was where he was staring at earlier, deep in thought, and his cheeks started reddening, which I couldn't believe that I had done. He bit his lip a second after, and my heart started beating terribly quick inside of my chest. I inched forward, and his gaze wandered back to me, and I swear a grin hung on the tip of his lips, as his feet shuffled towards me. I took a big step forward, and he a slightly larger sidestep. Then another, and I was in front of him, of which then he turned to face me, with his body too close and his face too near for me and my heart to refrain from freaking out. I didn't, gladly. When I was about to say hi, the train stopped, I flew forward into him, his back against the train and his body encaged by me. He almost fell, and I steadied him with hands on his waist, and a blush on both our cheeks.

(Now should be a good time to mention that no-one else was in our carriage, except for the woman asleep against the window, probably thinking about her day, or about her boyfriend or husband or girlfriend or wife or children. I couldn't tell).

When he could stand again, I took my hands off of his waist, missing the feeling, though I didn't want to be labelled a pervert by the man so captivating in front of me. My hands off, and his eyes and smile fell a little, which I would have missed if I wasn't watching him as hard as I had been. I almost put my hands back, but someone got on the train, and I pushed myself away, because I didn't want him or I to be judged, as some people and places still don't like the idea of two guys together (which I don't get why - we're still just normal people in a normal relationship that a man and a women can have but for some reason we can't without some kind of harsh consequence), and maybe the man didn't want anyone to see. So, when the person came on the train, I pushed away from him, whilst apologising for the inconvenience and watching the newcomer, seeing if he might be what is called homophobic. I couldn't tell. Anyways, I then said hi; the man replied with a timid hello.

Later, I learned that his name is Nico. I learned that his favourite colour is black, he loved to read, and he is (which he whispered) gay. I could tell he was slightly ashamed, and I wanted to tell him not to be, but I couldn't, because the new person on the train had started giving us contemplative looks, so that topic of secretive conversation stopped. He told me that he had a wonderful half-sister who had an amazingly sweet (although he said he would never tell her this) boyfriend. I could tell he was proud of his half-sister. Then, I learnt that his father was never there, and that he was a dick. He was lying, that he didn't think he was a dick rather then wanted to hide his true emotions regarding his father, whispers were voicing it into my ears, but I pushed them away and didn't question it as I knew it was impolite and not my business. I learnt that he was on his way to visit two graves - his late mother and sister. I could tell he was exceptionally sad, but didn't tell him I was sorry, as that doesn't really help, at least not as much as people think it does. Instead, I told him I was also going to visit two graves - my two late brothers, and that was true, because today was the anniversary of Lee's death, and I always visit Michael when I visit Lee, just as I visit Lee when I go to visit Michael. We got off the train two stops later, and I put my arm around his shoulders in a friendly manner, as there was a lot of people around and I wanted it to look normal, so I could comfort him in a way that was allowed in society. He accepted my arm, and that was enough for me to continue with him. So, we went to the cemetery together, and saw the four graves, said hello and talked to them, before wandering around, my arm still around his shoulder, and stopped in front of a random grave, and I read the information engraved on the stone aloud. I wondered how this person died, and Nico wondered who his family was, then I thought about his friends, and Nico his life story, and me about what type of person he was. After that, it was silent, and Nico turned to look at me, and said I helped him cope greatly, and I returned that I enjoyed his company very much. I also added that we should do this again sometime, and he agreed, and we exchanged phone numbers. Then he kissed me on my cheek, and there was no-one around. No-one to judge us, or shout at us, or scream insults at us and fight us. It was perfect.

 

 

We met again 2 weeks, 3 days, 13 hours, and 4 minutes later - I didn't know the exact second. We met in a cafe, which had a calmer setting then a train, but not a graveyard (at least, that's what I like to think). I learnt his full name is Nico Di Angelo. And he learnt my full name which is Will Solace. I told him my favourite colour is yellow. I told him my parents are wonderful people, and I have two younger siblings whom I loved very much. I watched his reaction to the information, for anything off, but he just seemed simply interested. So I continued. I told him my father is a doctor, my mother is country singer, and that they divorced a while ago. I told him that my siblings are actually all my half-siblings, but I consider them my full siblings, like he considers his half-sister his full sister also. I told him my favourite colour is yellow because I love the sun, and love it when I, and others, are happy, which then he gave me a I-knew-you-were-a-sunny-person kind of look. And I laughed, and he laughed too, and my heart felt light and sweetly numb. And then I knew that I had fallen way too fast, but that was also because I had counted almost the exact time we were apart.

 

 

Then he asked me for another date, eight days later, which I thought was a solid improvement from 2 weeks, 3 days, 13 hours, 4 minutes and something-second(s). I obviously said yes, since it was too late for my heart to stop beating as fast as it did for him. When that 8 days passed, we were together at the local library. I had to read for an upcoming test since I was studying to become a doctor, and Nico wanted to check out some books as he was taking a night English class and they were reading Jane Austin, so he was trying to get ahead by reading some of her books. That was really cool, because I once picked up a Jane Austin book when I was 13 at school, and put in back after 2 pages because I didn't know half the words and didn't understand the language used at all. I haven't pick one up since. But I asked Nico to read me the beginning of the book I picked up years ago, which I remembered was Mansfield Park. I still didn't understand it, but Nico had a smooth voice and I was tired from reading about the different procedures to treat fatal wounds, so I pretended to understand what was going on and asked Nico to continue reading. He saw right through me, but still read for me, with my head resting on top of his, eyes closed, as he was way smaller than me. I breathed in his scent, and my heart became erratic from it; it smelled of lavender, and when I asked him about it later, he said it was because he ran out of his own shampoo so he had to use Hazel's. I laughed at that, and he pushed me playfully away, and then I chased him around the library until we were kicked out.

 

 

The next time, however, I saw Nico was not a happy one. Five days later was when I next saw him, but I won't call it an improvement from eight days. It was at his apartment, which he shared with his half-sister. I had been on my way to do some shopping for food, when I got a call from Nico's phone. We hadn't made plans yet, so I though it was to arrange our next time together. It wasn't. It was Hazel, who Nico had told me so much about, and she sounded desperate. She gave me her address, and told me to hurry, and I ran like I never had before, because this was Nico and his sister was panicking. Once I got there and out of the car, feminine hands grabbed my arm and pulled; I only saw the back of her hair, but I knew it was Hazel. She pulled me to 14b, their apartment number, and then turned to face me. She was beautiful, not as much as Nico, but certainly close, and they looked nothing alike. I didn't focus on that though, since her golden eyes were wide with fear. She looked at me for a moment, before continuing her haste inside, still latched on to me, and took me to a closed door with a bad smell and broken sobs locked inside it. She called for Nico to come out, but he didn't, so I told her to wait outside their home for me to coax Nico out. I think back on it now and wonder why I didn't ask her to call an ambulance, and I guess that was because I knew we didn't need one, and it would create fuss, and Nico wouldn't be happy for one. I also wanted to know why Hazel listened to me, someone who had seen Nico only three times before, and thought it was probably because she was desperate, because she loved Nico. That's why she left.

Once she was gone, I called out to Nico. The sobbing stopped, and I heard a thud on the door, and then I called again, with my hand against it, and I felt a weight push against the wall between us. I asked him to unlock the door, but he didn't, so I questioned him about what was wrong. And he told me it was his fault his sister (Bianca) was dead, and his mother (Maria) was gone, and I replied that nothing was his fault. He cried some more, and then told me why it was his fault. They died in a car crash; Nico was 10 years old, and playing in their driveway while his mother and sister were on their way back from shopping in Italy. He ran out into the road, and his mother swerved sharply to avoid him, but straight into a pole where his mother died instantly from impact. His sister died later in the hospital during surgery. He also said that he was the reason his father didn't look at him anymore, and that he ignored Hazel because of Nico. He said he didn't deserve Hazel, or me, or anyone, or even his life, because he had taken the lives of two of the most innocent people on the world, and that was when I banged on the damn door and told him to open up. The sobbing stop, the door made a clicking sound, and he just stood there frozen at my temper, until I grabbed him into a fierce hug and he held me too, the tears returning. I knelt down to the floor and cradled him in my arms and whispered into his ear things to calm him down, saying that nothing was his fault and he deserved the world, saying the truth, and 15 minutes later he stopped denying it, and 3 minutes later he fell asleep in my arms. I carried him to their couch and laid him onto it, before getting Hazel inside where she hugged me with a great force and then rushed to Nico's side. I made some tea and food even though I knew no-one would have it, and waited next to Nico's side with Hazel until he woke up and the three of us talked. The bad smell was Nico vomiting. I spent the night lying next to Nico on the couch once Hazel had gone to bed, and cuddled Nico close while we both slept.

 

 

The fifth time I saw Nico he apologised again for our fourth meeting, but I told him it was absolutely fine and there was nothing wrong with it, and then we kind of just brushed it to the side, as it was currently irrelevant. We went to a club (a gay bar, to be more exact, so we could be ourselves with our type of people), and I had one drink, and so did Nico. None of us got drunk. We talked (I learnt that Nico was both Italian and Greek), and we talked some more (I told Nico I was half American and half Greek), until we ran out of things to talk about and ended up kissing instead. It was soft and sweet until it wasn't soft or sweet, but passionate and rough, and then I suggested we go back to my place. He quickly agreed. It was 1am when we left, and because it was so late and no-one was about and my apartment was ten minutes away (and I lived alone), we ran down the street giggling and holding hands all the way. Then we got to my house where we made love. It was satisfying, and messy, and great, and both rough and sweet. We kissed the whole time basically. First I had him against the door, then in my arms with Nico's legs wrapped around me. We reached my room, and things started getting more intense. My top was off, and then so was his, then my shorts, and we struggled to get his tight black jeans off, and then I gently threw him into the bed. We kissed, my tongue in his mouth, his hands in my hair, and then I went to his neck, where I started kissing and he laughed and said it tickled. I didn't want it to tickle, so I bit instead, and he pulled on my hair harder, which felt good, and I heard him moan, which felt amazing, especially as I had caused that. I continued to bite, and he continued to moan, and then I reached down to touch his ass, and he moaned and tugged harder, and asked me to hurry up. I grabbed a condom and lube, while using one hand to stretch him out, and the other to put on the condom and get the lube prepared, and I heard him make to most adorable whine to add to his desperation. I turned him onto his stomach and used lube and three fingers to stretch him out, but I heard pain in his voice so I went to two fingers. He seemed grateful, though only for about ten seconds, because then he was begging for the third finger. I waited about fifteen seconds, until I could no longer hold back, and added a third, and only ten seconds later was he asking me to put it in. I readied it at his entrance, and pushed the tip in, and then I heard him moan my name. And I slammed into him and heard him moan again. He said a number of things. He said it felt good, he said my name, he said his dick was rubbing against the mattress and it felt brilliant, and he told me that he didn't know how he fell for me so hard. I stopped. I told him that I felt the same about him, and I could feel the happiness of his smile that made me wonder if one day, I would love Nico. I thought that yes, I definitely could. Then I continued to push into him, until he started yelling he was close, and I saw my sweat trickle onto his back, and I knew was close also, so I slammed harder and found his prostrate, and then I bit into his neck and he yelled out my name as he came, and because he clenched around me and then grabbed my hand, I came too with his name on my lips. I stayed in a bit, for me, and then smiled and laughed, pulled out and kissed him. Nico smiled sleepily and we didn't need to talk because the moment was perfect. I pulled him into arms for the second or third time, and we fell asleep as I listened to his breathing, and smelled his scent again, which was still lavender (which he later admitted he kept using that shampoo because I liked the smell).

 

 

The next time I saw Nico was only slightly awkward. We met in the park, full of inspiring nature, despite the fact that Nico dislikes the sun. We sat in a tree and talked. He told me about his first gay crush on someone named Percy Jackson, and I told him an embarrassing story about when I was little, and he laughed like hell and hung onto my arm, just like my small daydream on the train. That made me smile and feel content. We also talked about our last meeting, and that was where the awkwardness and anxiousness came in. I asked if I was good, and he said yes. Then he wanted me to answer if we would do it again sometime, and I said I'd like to. He grinned at that and it made me grin too, and then I tackled him because it felt like something right to do. But I forgot we were on a hill, so we tumbled down to the bottom, and rolled until he landed with a thump on my chest. My heart swelled with joy, and I swear it burst when he leaned over and kissed me softly. Although, like last time, it got passionate. At one point I had him pressed up against a hidden tree where we were making out, his hands roaming me and my body pressed fully against him. We also held hands. That's when I asked him if he wanted to be my boyfriend. Because in that moment, I couldn't think of anywhere else to be, and I didn't want to be with anyone else than Nico. I just felt right. And happy. Mainly happy. Especially when he said yes. We kissed again; it felt extra special and intimate, and then hung out for a couple of more hours, enjoying ourselves together, as a new couple.

 

 

Time flew by, and after about twenty one more dates, Nico moved in with me, and Hazel with Frank. The day we moved in together was also the first time I said I love you to Nico out loud, because I had been thinking about it for a while, and was thinking when to tell him. The words just came out when I saw him excited, he jumped on the bed where we first had sex, grinned and looked at me, and I just said them. Time seemed to stop and I kind of wanted to take it back because Nico looked stricken, and I almost did until he ran off the bed and jumped into my arms whilst muttering I love you too and I knew that I said those three words at the right moment. He pulled away from me and gave a large grin, before pulling me towards the bed where we had more fun. We didn't finish packing that day because Nico couldn't walk, and I had to give him a piggyback all around the house for hours, although I didn't mind because he was warm and smelled of lavender again (that became my favourite scent).

 

 

Much later, over 100 dates later probably, I stood in front of the mirror in a suit and a box in my pocket. I was going to propose. But that night didn't go well. Nico had another breakdown, worse than the one on our fourth meeting (which was also the first night he slept in my arms). He only had perhaps two or three since that meeting. And I know how to deal with them. This wasn't like the others. This was worse.

Some people had been talking to Nico on his way home. He didn't tell me because he didn't want me involved, because these were people from his dad's business. His side business, that is. The night I was going to propose was the night he couldn't handle it anymore. He said sorry so many times, and thanked me so many times, and begged me to accept his forgiveness whilst telling my to deny it. I held him in my arms and calmed him down and kissed his forehead. I promised him I would never leave him, and it broke my heart to see him so vulnerable, so I took him to see his dad. He wasn't a dick. He cared for Nico a lot, and he helped much more then I could have. He was an intimidating man though; he terrified me and horrified those people talking to Nico too. I was immensely thankful towards his father, who told me to call him Hades. Like the Greek God of the Underworld. But then again, my father likes to be called Apollo so it can't be that weird. I stayed home with Nico for four days afterwards. We just watched TV or read or kissed.

 

 

I actually proposed to Nico one night when we were indoors. We were sitting on the couch, leaning against each other, and watching the sky out of the window. The moment was calm, and soon our talking turned to gentle whispering. The box was in my pocket. Nico was absolutely perfect. I had held his hand in mine, and leaned down onto my knee, and started talking. About him, and us, as well as everything in between. I told him I loved him and needed him, and he said the same too. I think he knew where I was going with this too. Nerves started closing in on me, but I just had to ask him at that specific moment in time, so... I asked him to marry me. And he said yes and a tear ran down his cheek and a tear ran down mine also, and we hugged and kissed and lived and laughed and smiled and enjoyed being us. That moment which will quite possibly be my favourite moment of all time. Because I never thought I would see Nico look as happy as he did then. That is why it was perfect.

 

 

So I met someone on the train. And it was the best thing to ever happen to me. 


End file.
